Princess of Akatsuki
by Blackwolf0603
Summary: Sakura Nagato is the daughter of Pein and Konan, she goes throughout her life trying to keep everyone from knowing her father is the leader of Akatsuki; a group of S-class missing nin and that she is the "princess" of the Akatsuki, will her secret escape or will she be able to keep it hidden?.
1. enter: the princess of akatsuki

A scream echoed through the hallways as Pein rushed to the room where his wife Konan, was giving birth to their baby, he rushed to her side and held her hand, she squised his hand, more screams were heard while nurses told her to push, which konan did, 30 minutes later a baby girl was born, she had bright green eyes and pink hair, the two thought how unusual pink hair was but they still loved it,

"what should we name her?" pein asked, konan thought, looking at her new baby's hair, it reminded her of cherry blossoms,

"sakura. we should name her sakura" konan said

"its perfect " pein said.

sakura: 3 months old

Konan was holding sakura in her arms waiting for her dear husband, pein to finish getting ready, they were going to go to a meet a few rain ninja for a meeting, but someone needed to watch sakura while they were gone, Pein was putting papers in a folder as they were talking on who was gonna baby-sit sakura,

"Kakuzu?" pein asked

"what if he takes her heart?!" konan said

"Zetsu?"

"are you insane?!, zetsu would most likely eat sakura!"

"tobi?"

"seriously?, he's not responsible enough!"

"what about...sasori?"

"hmmmm, sasori would be a good choice..as long as he dosen't make her into a puppet!" konan said

"ok, i'll call sasori" pein said as he called sasori on the loudspeaker, a few minutes later sasori came into the office,

"you needed me?" sasori asked

"oh yes!, we need you to watch little sakura while we are gone" konan explained while handing her child over to sasori,

"but i don't know anything about baby-sitting!" sasori protested as her shifted the infant's position in his arms

"don't worry!, we'll only be gone for a few hours, we've already done everything you just need to entertain her" konan said

"and how do i do that?" sasori asked

"use your puppet skills?" pein suggested, sasori nodded, konan and pein were about to leave when konan said "oh sasori!, by the way keep my sweetie away from any sharp items, kill anything that harms her or is going to and at most keep her AWAY from Kakuzu and Zetsu, bye!", then they left rather quickly,

sasori entered sakura's room and placed her in her chair and then he took out a scroll, did a handsighn, then a small puppet that looked liked a mini sasori appeared, he placed in in front of sakura and moved his fingers, making the puppet move while sakura watched the puppet, 10 minutes later sasori saw sakura looking sleepy, he put the puppet down and picked her up to place her in her crib, sakura then fell asleep as sasori sat on a chair, in her room waiting for konan and pein.

Pein and Konan came back 2 hours later to see sakura sleeping quietly in her crib,

"wow, you did a good job!" konan cheered

"thanks" sasori said

"ok!, you are offically sakura's baby-sitter!" konan said

_'oh boy'_ sasori and pein thought

sakura: 3 years old

"Sasori-nii-san!" little sakura yelled through the hallways of the akatsuki base in rain, she then saw sasori in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his legs,

"hi saku-chan" sasori greeted ruffling her hair. sasori and sakura had gotten very close, she almost always called him "nii-san" because they were as close as siblings, and sasori treated sakura like a little sister and acted to her as a big brother, he was deffenitlly was the closest akatsuki member to sakura besides her parents,

"nii-san, do you have any missions today?" little sakura asked

"i don't think so" sasori replied as he picked her up,

"oh, well tou-san and kaa-san wanted to see you" sakura said

"then lets go" sasori said walking out of the kitchen, down the halls, and to the leader's office

"you called for me?" sasori said letting sakura down, sakura ran to her mother and father

"you have a mission, but this mission will take years" pein said

"aaaawwwww" sakura whined, the 3 adults couldn't help but laugh,

"don't worry sakura you won't be away from sasori" konan stated, sasori and sakura gave konan a questioning look,

"your mission is to train sakura" pein stated

"really?!" sakura cheered jumping and clamping her hands for a few seconds,

"yes sakura-chan, we're going to get you trained to be a ninja, you want to be in akatsuki one day right?" konan asked her child who had a big,sweet smile on her face and nodding her head vigorously "yes',

"alright then get going, sasori train sakura in pupperty and the usual training" pein said, sasori nodded and left holding hands with sakura's tiny one, the two left to the woods just outside of rain, sasori trained sakura to use kunai and shuriken, use chakra and trained her in the first step to learning puppetry, drawing chakra to your fingers, sakura was gifted, on almost all but two shots, sakura aimed the point of the kunai right in the middle, she also had exellent chakra control for a 3 year-old. after 2 hours of training they headed back,

"wow, you gave her quite a work-out" konan said looking at sakura who was laying flat on the couch,

"yes, but also she had exellent chakra control and accurate kunai targeting" sasori said

"well, good job sasori, for today" pein praised, afterward, it was 8:30 when sakura took a well deserved bath and sleep.

sakura: 7 years old

Sakura and Tobi were playing a game of tag,

"come catch me tobi!" sakura yelled being chased by the playful tobi,

"tobi like games, tobi gonna catch sakura-chan" tobi said chasing the 7 year-old, meanwhile konan was trying to stop them, she was in charge for the week since pein had to go for a mission,

"hey, you two stop!" konan yelled, but sakura and tobi just continued running around,

"hey!, sasori stop her!" konan yelled

"i don't know, she dosen't listen, she has more energy now you know" sasori said shrugging,

"how about you get itachi?" kisame then suggested

"why?" konan asked

"didn't itachi have a little brother the same age as sakura?" kisame said

"oh right!" konan said as she entered her husband's office and called itachi on the loud speaker

"yes, konan-sama?" itachi asked

"can you stop her?!" konan said pointing at sakura who was now chasing Tobi,

itachi sighed and moved in front of sakura, he poked her in the head like he did with sasuke, sakura stumbled back a bit and looked at itachi who said

"you need to stop running around, your making your mother upset", sakura nodded ad ran up to her mother,

"sorry kaa-san" sakura apologized bowing,

"its ok saki, but next time listen" konan told her,

"and also, itachi, sasori and kisame, you have a mission" konan then said as she handed itachi a folder that explained their mission, he read it then gave it to sasori and kisame, then closed it.

"well, see you in a few days saku-chan, and with a new member too" sasori said, sakura had a sad look in her eyes, she hated when her 'big brother' had to go on missions, then sakura said goodbye to the 3 akatsuki as they exited the hideout.

sakura: sakura's 10th birthday

Today was sakura's 10th birthday, sakura entered the kitchen to her a chorus of "Happy Birthday Sakura!" as she walked through to the table where her breakfeast had already been placed, sakura looked around and noticed everyone was there exccept deidara, 3 years ago deidara had joined the akatsuki and made friends with sakura, she would call him "dei-dei" and he would call her "cherry", then 5 minutes later, deidara entered the kitchen and ran right up the sakura,

"happy birthday Cherry, yeah!" deidara said

"morning Dei-dei, and thanks" sakura said back, she group ate breakfeast and then went to go hangout in the lounge room, when the akatsuki didn't have missions they would hang-out there, but today was sakura's birthday so everyone got the day off, they talked, watched moves and hanged-out, at 12pm the group had a strawberry shortcake flavoured cake, everyone exccept for itachi,kakuzu and Zetsu had a peice, its not that they didn't like sakura they just didn't like sweets,

after 15 minutes in was present time, she got a total of alot of presents,

she wanted to get sasori's first, he gave her 3 puppets that he made himself, the were in scrolls and he also gave her a bag for the scrolls, after he gave his gift to her, sakura tackled sasori with a hug, chanting "thank you" and then let go.

next was Deidara, he gave her a small clay sulpture of a sakura tree[which sakura loved], and a bag of explosive clay, deidara was also was attacked by a hug from sakura, she then let go,

after deidara was tobi, tobi gave sakura a dogtag necklace that on one side had the akatsuki insighnia; a red cloud, and the other side had the symbol for the rain village, tobi also gave sakura a black and red ninja backpack, and again like the rest sakura gave tobi a hug whil tobi cheered "yay!, saku-chan likes tobi's present, that makes tobi very happy!", then she let him go,

kakuzu gave her some money, hidan also gave sakura money and a card, and then kisame gave sakura a black and white katana with cherry blossoms engraved on the sheath, she said thank you to them,

then there was itachi's present, it was two presents, she opened the first one to be a bracelet that had charms of the akatsuki insighnia, the rain village symbol and the uchiha clan crest, sakura squealed, put it on and latched onto itachi who was microscopicly smiling, the next present from itachi sakura opened, was a box with holes in them, she opened the box and out jumped a black wolf pup, the pup jumped on sakura and licked her face while she laughed, the pup calmed down and get off of sakura long enough for sakura to jump itachi and hug the lights out of him, she let go, picked up her new pup and turned to her parents,

konan took out a small box from under her sleave of her cloak and gave it to sakura, sakura opened it to see an origami hair peice like her mothers, but this one was dyed red and looked like a cherry blossom flower, then pein put a BIG box in front of sakura, sakura put her pup down and opeed the box, the box had a rain village headband, 2 outfits, a pouch filled with kunai and shuriken, ninja shoes, ect.,

sakura gasped then asked "does this mean i can be a ninja?", her parents nodded "yes", sakura tied the headband around her neck and smiled, then here mother said "oh sakura!, i have one more gift" as she pulled out a small box, sakura opened it to see a round silver locket with the akatsuki insighnia on the front, she opened the locket and inside had 4 slots to put pictures, there was already 1 picture of her and sasori when she was 3 years-old, she closed the locket and put it on, she looked back up at her parents,

"thank you, its beautiful" sakura said hugging them, her parents hugged her back and then let go, this was surely a rememberable birthday.


	2. the chunin exams: part 1

sakura: 12 years old

after 2 years of being a ninja, sakura has mastered the puppets sasori gave her on her 10th birthday, she has not mastered deidara explosive clay but is getting there, and taught by kisame, sakura has learned to use the sword he he gave her, and also in addition, sakura has learned to use her Rinngen from her father,pein.

after countless hours of training with itachi, sakura became advanced at gen-justu,nin-justu and tai-justu,she also spent sometime training with her ninja wolf named "Kenta", sakura spent some time training with her mother, she learned to put her great chakra control to use and be able to create craters with a fist into the ground,

sakura wears a black shirt that has no sleaves and on top of that she wears a red top that shows her stomach, and sleaves that go down at mid-shoulder on the side, and a red skirt that has slits on the sides underneath that she has black mid-thigh shorts,and she has netting elbow gaurds, her headband is around her neck, her hair is waist-length but is in a bun like her mother's with the origami hairpeice her mother gave her, sakura also wore a rain ninja cloak,

sakura knew who akatsuki was; a group of S-class shinobi that were missing ninja, she knew they were crimanals, but besides her parents, akatsuki was her 'family', she loved and trusted them with her life, and if anyone hurt them, that person would be on her death list.

right now, it is noon in the rain village, sakura had just got back from training solo,

"hey everyone" sakura greeted entering the living room,

"hi, sakura/saku-chan/cherry/sakura-hime" everyone greeted back,

"oh sakura!, i have good news" konan said to her daughter,

"what?" sakura asked

"your going to the chunin exams in konoha" konan said

"really?!" sakura asked, her mother nodded as they squealed, and the others sweatdropped, the squealing stopped for sakura to ask

"itachi-kun, isn't konoha where you're from", itachi nodded then said

"while your there, say hello to my little brother"

"will do" sakura said then continued

"when do i leave?"

"in...2 hours" pein said checking the clock, sakura raced out of her kitchen and to her room to get ready, she packed her items in her ninja bag tobi gave her, she finished about an hour and a half later, she went to the front of the akatsuki were she saw all the members and 6 rain ninja,

"sakura, we asked some rain-nin to guard you" konan said

"alright kaa-san, but..you really didn't need to do that" sakura stated

"ok, you better get going, oh and heres some lunch" sakura's mother said handing sakura a bento box, sakura put the box in her bag and hugged her parents, itachi, sasori, tobi and deidara, then she left with kenta on beside her,

* * *

the walk to konoha

on the way to Konoha, the rain ninja stayed around sakura, gaurding her, two in the front, two in the back and two beside sakura and kenta, the ninja always addressed sakura as "Sakura-sama", they stopped 2 times for breaks on sakura's orders.

* * *

Konoha

sakura and her group entered konoha 2 hours later after their long journey, they were walking through konoha to the Inn they would be staying at then they heard somone yell,

"hey you!, put konohamaru down!" a voice yelled, sakura and her group stopped and turned their heads to source of the yell, to see 2 sand ninja, one sand nin was holding a child by the neck while the other just stood there, then there was a blonde haired boy and 2 other kids, sakura was observing the fight to say

"fight the girl sand nin, leave the other to me" sakura said

"but sak-" one rain ninja said to but cut off,

"just to it!" sakura ordered, "hai!" the rain ninja said jumping infront of temari and leaving sakura and kenta to kankuro, kenta bit kankuro wrist hard enough for him to let go of konohamaru, kenta then let go and caught konohamaru and went to where naruto,moegi and udon were to drop off,

sakura jumped in front of kankuro to punch him, kankuro moved his fingers to use a puppet trick, sakura douged by jumping back, then a puppet appered in front of kankuro,

* * *

**enter: Karasu[puppet]-owned by Kankuro- made by sasori of the red sand.**

* * *

sakura looked at kankuro and karasu then smirked,

_'so i'm fighting Karasu, eh?' _sakura thought, while training with sasori, she was taught about all of the puppets he made and the anatomy, so she knew each puppets weaknesses and strengths,

"your a puppet master huh?, then lets make this a puppet master v.s. puppet master fight" sakura said as kankuro gave a questioning look, sakura took a small scroll from a scroll pouch on her leg, opened the scroll, then put the on the ground, there was a puff of smoke but then a puppet also was in front of sakura,

* * *

**enter: Asuka[new puppet]-owned by sakura- made by sasori of the red sand**

* * *

kankuro had a shocked expression on his face that turned into a smirk, the two puppet users got into fighting positions with chakra strings connected to their puppets, naruto and the konoha kids had wide-eyes and their mouths dropped to the floor in amazement, sakura moved her fingers as asuka let poisened needles out of its hands aiming for kankuro and his puppet, kankuro doudged the needles but karasu got his by a few, one needles hit a point near the head which excluded its ability to remove its head off the body, it was then kankuro's turn, he moved his ring fingers, his pointer fingers, then his middle fingers,

the 6 arms from karasu come out of the body, reavealing small swords, 3 swords attacked in front of sakura, she jumped back again and kankuro was about to move his fingers but was stopped when a pebble hit his arm. kankuro, sakura and the others looked up to a tree branch to see a boy with oynx eyes and black chicken-butt hair tossing a pebble in his hand,

"your far away from home and way out of your league" the boy said crushing the pebble in his fist then letting the remains fall,

the sand ninja and rain ninja glared at sasuke, kankuro was going to attack but was stopped by a voice,

"Kankuro, back off", everyone looked at the other branch to see another boy with red hair and a gourd tied to his back,

"u-uh, hey..gaara" kankuro said stuttering

"stop, your an embarressment to our village" gaara said

"but gaara, this stupid kunoi-" kankuro said

"shut up" gaara said harshly, cutting off kankuro, gaara looked at the rain and konoha ninja on the ground to say

"i'm sorry for any trouble he caused", gaara disappeared in sand and reappeared on the ground next to kankuro and temari,

"lets go" gaara ordered, the sand ninja were about to walk away but the boy with oynx eyes jumped to the ground,

"stop!, state your name" the boy said

"kankuro"

"i'm temari"

"i am gaara of the desert, who are you?"

"i am sasuke uchiha" sasuke said, gaara nodded and walked off with his siblings,

_'so this is itachi-kun's brother'_ sakura thought, she then returned to reality, she turned around and was walking away slowly saying

"well my work is done. kenta!, guys!, lets go!", kenta barked and ran to his master's side, while the rain ninja got in their positions around sakura and walked off slowly at sakura's pace,

"stop!" sasuke yelled, sakura, her wolf and her team stopped and turned around to face sasuke,

"yes?" sakura asked

"state your name and purpose here" sasuke said

"you know, i'm usually the one ordering people around" sakura said, slightly glaring at sasuke

"just awnser!" sasuke yelled,

"don't you dare speak to sakura-sama like that!" one of the rain nin yelled at sasuke

"its alright" sakura said, she sighed then continued

"i'm Sakura Nagato, i am an Amegakure ninja, and i'm here with my team to enter into the chunin exams"

"the chunin exams?" sasuke and the blonde said

"yeah, the exams to become a chunin" sakura said then continued

"so, who are you guys?"

"hi, i'm naruto uzumaki!" naruto yelled

_'the kyuubi jinchuriki?!'_ sakura thought

"sasuke uchiha, as you probablly know" sasuke said calmly

"well naruto, sasuke, i'll see you in the chunin exams, if you go i mean" sakura said walking off with her wolf companion and team.

with the sand siblings

the sand siblings wer at the inn, gaara was in the other room while kankuro and temari were in the same room, kankuro was working on karasu and temari was polishing her fan,

"i just don't get it!" kankuro said

"get what?" temari asked

"remember when that pink-haired kunoichi from rain hit needles at Karasu?"

"yeah"

"she hit a spot that made the head immoveable"

"so what about it?"

"this certain spot can only be known by somone who would have karasu or built him"

"who are you implying?"

"sasori of the red sand would for certain know"

"sasori, seriously?, sasori hasn't been seen in over 20 years!" temari said trying to supress a laugh

"yeah but, then how did she get her puppet?"

"maybye she made it" a shrugging temari said

"then why did it have the mark of a scorpian on it?"

"it did?"

"yeah, i'm thinking she knows sasori"

"how did you figure that?"

"resent reports have said there were multipule sightings of akatsuki in rain, and suna knows sasori is in akatsuki" kankuro stated

"so?, that dosen't mean she knows sasori"

"heh!, if you noticed, that dogtag she wearing, on the back it has a red cloud" kankuro said as temari froze,

"thats impossible!, shes just a kid!" temari exclaimed, not believing her brother,

"i don't know, but someday..i'll figure her out" kankuro said ending their conversation and going to sleep.


	3. the chunin exams: part 2

with sakura

sakura and her team woke up at 6:30 am this morning to get ready for the chunin exams, they left an hour later at 7:30 am and headed for the academy, they got there and sighned up without any issues and got to the room filled with shinobi from other land, she went to where all the rain ninja were, they bowed at sakura and "sakura-sama", greeting her.

an hour later she saw naruto,sasuke and their other teammate enter the room, the rookie 9 had gotten into one group talking, then a guy with silver hair tied in a ponytail headed toward the group, she stayed silent while observing.

with the rookie 9

naruto, sasuke and their other teammate ami had just entered the room to meet peircing glare, then they heard a voice,

"oh sasuke-kun!" , team 7 had turned around to see ino running towards sasuke and latching on to him,

"oh sasuke, you know i've missed those good looks of yours" ino said, trying to flirt with him,

"hey!, back off porky!, he's mine!" ami yelled at ino with an angry look at her face,

"wow billbord brow, they let YOU in here?!" ino said back

"hey!, leave my forehead out of it!" ami said back,

"this is SO troublsome" shikamaru said tirely while chouji said nothing and continued eating his chips,

"great,so the 3 stougies are here" naruto insulted

"hey, you know what pip-squeak!...oh forget it!, your a waste of time" shikamaru said

"well, well, looks like the gang is back together" kiba said walking toward them with his teammates; shino and hinata,

"u-um, hi n-naruto" hinata said quietly, then a voce interuppted

"hey, you guys!", the rookie 9 looked to the side to see a guy with silver hair walking toward them, and he continued

"you know..you really are putting on a show, i mean look around you", the rookies looked around them, most of the ninja glared at them; the most was from rain,

"you see those rain ninja, very touchy with a foul additude" the guy said, appartlly sakura heard this and glared at the silver-haired man, meanwhile the man continued

"this exam makes everyone tense"

"well who asked you!?, who are you anyway?!" ino yelled out, the guy kept his cool and said

"i am kabuto yakushi"

"so kabuto, i'm guessing this isn't your first time taking the exams?" ami said

"yeah, its...my seventh" kabuto rubbing his head sheepily,

"YOUR SEVENTH?" everyone of rookie 9 yelled exccept for sasuke and shino,

"well, they say seventh is the charm" kabuto said with a nervous laugh then continued

"maybye i can help you kind, with my..ninja info cards"

"what the heck are those?" ami asked

"they have infromation on everyone that takes the exam, including you guys even" kabuto informed

"so...they have info on the other canidates?" sasuke asked

"yes, what you have somone in mind" kabuto asked as he placed his cards on the floor

"yeah, i have 3, they are gaara of the desert, rock lee and sakura nagato" sasuke said

"aww!, you even have their names, thats no fun!" kabuto said as he showed the rookie's gaara and rock lee, then it was sakura's turn until they heard a voice,

"hey" the rookies turned around to see kankuro, he then continued

"i heard you had some info on that pink-haired kunoichi"

"yes?" kabuto said

"uh, may i look too?" kankuro then asked, kabuto nodded looking for sakura's info card, the rookies moved a few inches to the side to make room for kankuro then kabuto found sakura's info card,

"alright, here she is...

Sakura Nagato, shes a genin from rain, she had tutors instead of going to the academy, she starte training at the age of 3 and 'graduated' at the age of 10 [the genin's eyes widened at the time of training], theres no info on her skills, no info on teammates either,sigh..her kekkei-genkkai is the Rinnegen, and looks like shes done a total of 34 missions; 12 D-rank, 19 C-ranked, 2 _B_-ranked[-eyes widened-], and get this...1 A-ranked [-eyes REALLY widen-], i don't have much info since shes from another village, she's practically a ghoust" kabuto said

"the chicks done an A-ranked mission as a genin?!" shikamaru yelled, everyone gulped and kabuto said "yeah, so you get it, she gives the impression not to mess with her" as her put her card in his deck and put the deck away, then they heard a voice from behind naruto

"true, i did do a A-ranked mission as a genin", they turned around to see sakura herself,

"u-uh, sakura-chan h-how long have you been there?" naruto asked freaked out

"oh, i got over here when kabuto started reading my card" sakura said shrugging while the others, besides kabuto had shivers down there spines,

_'shes like gaara, i didn't even sense her move' kankuro thought_

_'i better keep out of her way, shes too troublsome to deal with..yawn' shikamaru thought_

_'hehehe, your right orochimaru-sama, she is skilled' kabuto thought_

" i'm suprised rain has skilled ninja for even if its a small village" kabuto said, the other rain nin heard the 'small village' part and were about to attack untill sakura raised a hand towards them, telling them to stop, which they did, the others[exccept kabuto], couldn't help but look at sakura in 'awe'.

sakura smirked and said "well at least rain isn't as small and pathetic as sound", kabuto glared innerly at sakura, for he truely was a spy for sound.

within the crowd

"we're small and pathetic, eh?" a voice said

"hmph!, i say we teach that kunoichi a lesson" a female voice says

"yeah, a lesson to never call sound small or pathetic" another voice says, the 3 ninja ran through the crowd of foreigan ninja,

their target: Sakura Nagato, because to them you never call sound small and pathetic.

back with rookie 9 and company

sakura sensed there was someone or some ninja running through the crowd, sakura turned around when the sound ninja attacked, they attacked full on with just kunai, it was a mistake to underestimate sakura, for she was stronger than rookie 9 and team gai combined,

there was a puff of smoke to reveal later the sound nins caught by ALL the rain nin, the reason: every single rain nin was as loyal to sakura as they were to her father and mother. the middle sound nin was right in front of her, it was the girl, she had a kunai pointing at sakura's face, only an inch away, sakura had her wrist caught with her hand. with a nodd, sakura let the sound nins wrist goes as the rain nins threw the sound nins into the crowd, sakura was then pulled away by rookie nine and kankuro, to a corner, the rain nin were about to protest but sakura said it was ok to leave her,

"ok!, what the hell was that!" ino bursted

"what?" sakura asked

"why did the other rain nin protect you?" shikamaru asked

"i don't know!" sakura lied

"and why do they all call you "sakura-sama"?" ami asked

"i-i told you, i don't know!" sakura insisted lieing

"i think your part of akatsuki!" kankuro said

"akatsuki!, seriously?" the genin laughed

"don't believe me?, then take a look at this!" kankuro said grabbing sakura's dogtag and turning in over to reveal a red cloud, the genin looked shocked,

"i have an explanation!" sakura said

"oh, we'd love to hear about that" kiba said using sarcasm, the genin stayed silent listening to sakura to give a deffense,

"in rain, its not unusual to see akatsuki members roaming around, they sell these dog tags with the akatsuki insighnia in some stores" sakura explained lying

"oh!" the genin said, then there was a loud yell

"ALRIGHT YOU IDIOTS!, my name is ibiki morino, an i'm the proctor for the first exam!"

to be continued...


	4. the chunin exams: part 3

Exam Room

Ibiki; the proctor for the first exam, explained the rules and the ninja in the room started the exam.

Sakura didn't need to cheat yet, she was very smart and intellagent so to her these questions were like a peice of cake, and if smarts could kill, everyone in the room would already be dead!. Sakura then came to question #7, it was about the distance and degrees to hit a post or something like that, the question a little difficult so she then looked around and saw a girl with brown hair in 2 buns using chakra strings to move mirrors on the ceiling,

* * *

"#28!, please exit the room with your teammates!" one chunin said as the ninja left the room with his teammates, the exam just started and already 6 teams had been dis-qualified,

* * *

Sakura then attached her own chakra strings to manipulate the mirror and gain control, the girls with the buns gasped and dropped her pencil on the desk looking around for the culprit, Sakura then moved her fingers as the mirrors moved back and forth until it got to the right spot or a.k.a. paper, Sakura moved the mirrors to veiw Sasuke's paper, i mean practically ALL Uchiha's are smart, who wouldn't want to look at his paper for awnsers?!,

Sakura saw the awnsers clearly and wrote the awnsers down and also the awnsers for #8 and #9, she then realsed her chakra strings, flipped down the cover of her test, and put her pencil down to wait, it was only 8:30, Ibiki would give the 10th question in 15 minutes.

* * *

-15 minutes later...-

* * *

"all right!, i will now give the awnsers to the first test!" Ibiki yelled, all the canidates put down their pencils and listened,

"first of all, for those who are still here, the 10th question is optional, you can forefit the exams and try next time, and if you get the awnser right, you pass!, and if you get awnser wrong...you and your teammates will never be able to take the exams again!" Ibiki said as the canidates gasped and whispered amongst themselves, then Ibiki said "for those who chose to take the exam next time, please leave the room",

the room was quiet for a momment, some canidates had the chills and shivered, then one grass ninja raised their handand said

"i'll go!" as he and his teammates left the room,

"yeah!, i'll go too"

"lets go!"

"i'll take the exam next time!", some canidates yelled as they left the room, now there were only 26 teams left,

"now... you all pass!" Ibiki said as the remaining canidates stared wde-eyed in shock, then a poof of smoke a women with purple hair apeared with a poster behind her that read: 'i am your proctor for the 2nd part of the exam!' appeared in front of Ibiki, covering him as he smirked at Anko's entrance

then Anko yelled "alright you maggots!, i'm Anko, your proctor for the next part of the exam!, now follow me!" as the canidates stood from their seats and followed the purple-haired proctor

outside the forest of death

everyone was gathered outside near the forst of death, Anko was trying to get the attention of the chattering ninja, the only people that weren't talking was Sakura's group, not like sakura cared that Anko had trouble, the genin were just SO annoying!, then Sakura finally burst. Sakura thrust her fist into the ground, making the ground crumble and yelled/screamed

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS BEFORE I COME OVER TO YOU AND SNAP YOUR DAMN NECKS!", the group became quiet with amazement and fright from this rain kunoichi's strength, heck! even the sand siblings, team Gai, and Sasuke were in shock, then anko cleared her throat and said

"why, thank you rain nin!" then she continued with explaining the rules and handed out the papers to read and sighn their name, the canidates went to scatered areas, Sakura had asked her teammates/bodyguards to let her be alone for a while, sakura sat under a tree with her wolf; kenta laying beside her, she finished reading and sighning the papers then soeone called

"hey you!, rain ninja!", Sakura and Kenta looked up to see a boy with lavander eyes, another boy with a bowl-cut hairstyle, and a girl with her brown hair in 2 buns,

"yes?" Sakura asked

"how did you do that before?" the lavander eyes asked, Sakura smirked, it was a habit she had gotten from Itachi,

"i have my training methods, and you have yours" Sakura awnsered

"we want to know your name" the bun-haired girl asked

"not until i know yours" Sakura said

"Neji Hyuga"

"Tenten"

"Rock Lee" the three stated

"Sakura Nagato" sakura introduced as she and kenta stood up, she then looked at Tenten and said

"you know Tenten, you should be more careful at the first exam with that mirror and all, otherwise someone could take advantage", Tenten's eyes widened then turned to a glare,

"now that was a dirty trick!" Tenten said

"well, a ninja must see through deseption" Sakura said shrugging then said

"and you might need to work on you survalence skills, your mirror was too exposed and too childish" as Sakura tried holding her laugh at her 'childish' part while team Gai scowled at Sakura, then Sakura also said

"then again, you three are weaker then me", the three konoha genin looked like they were on the verge of attacking, Sakura was actually trying to push their buttons, it was true though, Sakura is stronger then them,

"ok, thats it!" Tenten yelled as she pulled out a kunai and ran towards Sakura, Tenten's kunai was inches away from Sakura, in a flash Sakura had stolen and was now behind Rock Lee holding the kunai to his throut, she then realesed and threw the kunai against a tree and walked away to say

"oh!, you shouldn't anger a rain ninja, we are known for our temper", she then left with Kenta, leaving team Gai in shock.

the canidates and their teams gave in their papers, got their scrolls, and went to their assighned gates to wait until 2:30, it was 2:15 now, and apparentlly naruto's team was next to their gate.

[AN: wow!, go sakura!, ok i admit she a bit bitchy but i'll improve her additude later]

the gates

"hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, as he ran up to Sakura

"hi Naruto" Sakura greeted

"so, what scroll do you have?" Naruto asked

"i'm not so sure if i should tell you" Sakura then said

"awww!, but Sakura-chan!, we're friends!" Naruto whined

"and since when we we so friendly" Sakura said

" well someone's touchy" Ami said, then Sakura apeared behind Ami faster than ami and was holding a kunai to her back,

"you say something?!, huh? Watanabe" Sakura said angered as Ami shook her head no then came back to Naruto,

"Sakura?, what with rain nin and temper?!" Naruto asked as Sakura shrugged, then Naruto said

"oh yeah!, Sakura-chan! when you crumbled the ground earlier, that was SO cool!"

"heh!, i could do that" Ami boasted coming back from trying to flirt with Sasuke,

"oh really?, then let me see you try" Sakura said, Ami smirked them punched the ground with her fist, that smirk turned into a painful face as she held her fist and cried,

"hahahaha!, Ami! you are such a boast!" Naruto said laughing as Sakura and Sasuke smirked, then Sakura went back to her gate with her wolf and group, the 2nd exam would only start in 3 minutes.

* * *

3 minutes later... "THE 2ND EXAM STARTS...NOW!" Anko yelled as the canidates and their teams entered the forest of death

* * *

sakura and her group

Sakura, Kenta, and her group burst through the gate as the chunin helpers opened it, the team jumped with speed from branch to branch until they stopped at one branch,

"what are your orders sakura-sama?" one of her group members asked,

"first, we need to find a team with the heaven scroll, but we will not go after the group with itachi uchiha's brother and the kyuubi container" Sakura ordered

"HAI!" the rain ninja yelled as Kenta barked, she and her team scattered to search for a team with a heaven scroll.

-20 minutes later...-

Sakura, Kenta and 5 out of 6 members met back at the same branch 20 minutes later,

"any news?" Sakura asked, then the 6th member arrived

"Sakura-sama!, a team of sand nin have a heaven scroll, they are fighting other rain nin currently" the nin reported

"good job!, lets go" Sakura said as they ran in the direction of the sand ninja.

meanwhile...naruto's team

"naaaahhhhh!, i wonder how sakura-chan's team is doing" Naruto said aloud

"dope!, will you shut-up about that rain kunoichi!, your driving me crazy!" Sasuke said

"yeah Naruto!, can't you see your making Sasuke-kun annoyed!" Ami said, but Naruto just ignored her then said

"well, i need to use the bathroom" as he faced a bushed and was about to unzip his pants until Ami hit him and yelled

"baka!, go in the bushes!", Naruto then left into the bushes to uhhh...use the bathroom, a few minutes later, 'naruto' came back,

"ok guys, lets get going!" 'Naruto' said, then Sasuke hit him with a kunai, as 'Naruto' jumped and yelled

"wow! Sasuke, what the hell was that for?", Sasuke smirked and said

"Naruto dosen't call me Sasuke, and Naruto also wears his pouch on his right leg not his left, who are you?"

"kukuku, guess you found me out" 'Naruto' said as her poofed and a grass nin with pale skin and snake-like eyes appeared, team 7 got in their fighting stances with kunai in hand,

"why are you here?" Ami asked

"i am here for sasuke" the man said

"why?" Sasuke asked

"i came give you power to kill ita-" the man said to be cut off by Sasuke

"don't mention his name!" he said angryly as he and Ami attacked the man.

* * *

TIME SKIP...[sorry!, too much details]

* * *

Sasuke, Ami and the real Naruto had gotten away from Orochimaru and Sasuke had not gotten the curse mark, the team was searching for a team with a earth scroll since they still had the heaven scroll and hid to witness a fight between the sand siblings and rain nin.

sakura's team

Sakura's team ran to the site of the sand siblings and a group of fellow rain ninja and jumped down next to the rain ninja, they got in their fighting stances with Sakura in front of them, they were facing the sand siblings,

"well hello, sand nin" Sakura 'greeted'

"oh!, not you!" Kankuro said

"well thats not very nice" Sakura said as she 'playfully' frowns, then Kankuro was about to summon Karasu again but Sakura said

"hah!, don't even think about pulling in Karasu!, infact don't even take out any puppet, i know every single crack and curve on your puppets, i could destroy them if i wanted to" as Kankuro's eyes widened, then Gaara's sand drew close to Sakura and her ninja, Sakura did some handsighns and yelled

"almighty push!" as Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari flew back into the woods, same happened for Gaara's sand, the rain ninja group and their princess drew close to the unconcious sand siblings, Sakura looked through Kankuro's pack and stole their heaven scroll, she then gave the scroll to the other group of rain ninja, one of them said

"but Sakura-sama, we can't take this, you won this battle not us",

Sakura gave a small smile and said "its ok, i give my all to help fellow rain nin" she said grabbing one of their hands and putting the scroll in it, the ninja bowed before sakura and thanked her, then they left leaving Sakura, Kenta, and her group. Sakura then swiftly took out 2 kunai from her pouches and threw them in 2 directions,

"come out!, i've known you've been there since the begining" Sakura yelled, then emerged team 7 and team kurenai, the 6 leaf rookies had shocked faces,

"Sakura-chan!, how did you do that?!" Naruto yelled asking

"what?" Sakura asked

"you know!, when you streched out your hands and yelled 'almighty push'" Naruto said, Sakura shrugged and said

"so?, i was taught by my dad, i've known how to do that since i was 11", then leaf ninja eyes widened, then Sakura said

"bye leaf ninja!, got to go find my group a scroll", then Sakura's group left.

* * *

TIME SKIP...the prelimanary exams

* * *

Sakura, Kenta, and her team had gotten to the next part of the exam, they had gotten a scroll from another group of rain ninja that had an extra heaven scroll, they were watching the fight between Naruto and Kiba, after 30 minutes Naruto had won, then it was time for the scoreboard to chose another pair of names, the scoreboard flipped through the names and finally came to...

Sakura Nagato v.s. Kankuro

_'heh!, perfect' Sakura thought_

_'oh boy, this is trouble' Kankuro thought_

the two got to the fighting arena and got in their fighting stances

"START...NOW!" the 'reff' called

to be continued...


	5. prelimenaries and representing

"START!" the examiner yelled,

Sakura and Kankuro stood were they were, then kankuro took out his puppet, karasu, he attached the chakra strings to karasu and karasu charged at sakura, she doudged all of the puppet's attacks,

_'hmmmm, should i finish him off quickly with my rinnegan or play with him...nah! i'd rather give everyone a scare!' _sakura thought as she activated her rinnegan, karasu shot poisoned needles out of his hand and aimed it at sakura, sakura raised her and foward as the needles were a few feet awat, the needles stopped, turned around and aimed towards kankuro who ducked to the floor to avoid them and then stood up again, sakura raised her hand once again and yelled "universal pull!",

kankuro was pulled foward, but while being pulled foward he moved his finger and karasu shot flamethrowers out of its hands, sakura raised her other hand and the flamethrower ability from karasu disapeared, kankuro had a shocked looked on his face, this pink-haired kunoichi was stronger and more skilled then him, he trained years practicing puppertry and yet this girl could deflect his attacks,

kankuro was furious, he moved his fingers yet again, karasu's 6 arms and head ditached itself from its body, the arms and head all had 1 dagger on the end, but these daggers were poisonous, he moved his fingers and the 6 arms shot at sakura, she doudged all of them, though one dagger was near her head, it cut off a few strands of hair and cut a peice of the flower hair peice sakura's mother gave her, sakura's long hair was released from the bun and fell to her waist, then sakura picked the sliced hair peice from off the floor and put in in her pouch,

she then looked back at kankuro, she raised her hand and kankuro coughed up blood, how did this happen? you ask, the rinnegan can control any matter, blood of course is matter,

"KANKURO!" someone yelled from the upper level, sakura looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair in 4 ponytails, she had a worried expression, sakura dropped her hand as kankuro stopped coughing blood, she then asked kankuro

"so kankuro, am i gonna have to finish you off or are you gonna forefit?" sakura asked, kankuro nodded and said to the examiner

"i kankuro from sunagakure, forefit the preliminaries", the examiner nodded and said

"since kankuro forefits, sakura nagato wins by defalt", then sakura lend out her hand to kankuro which he took, sakura helped him stand, then she put his arm around her shoulder and jumped up to the upper level to his siblings, kankuro moved his arm from sakura's shoulder and faced her,

"well, i'll tell you something, you really put up a fight" kankuro said, sakura laughed nervously and rubbing her head sheepishly

"yeah, sorry about the coughing blood thing, i go overboard sometimes" sakura said, kankuro blinked and widened his eyes,

"you mean that was you?!" he asked, sakura nodded

"yeah, its my kekkei genkai" sakura said, kankuro nodded but was still shocked, sakura turned around and walked away to yell

"sorry again!", then she went back to her group.

* * *

TIME SKIP!

* * *

the preliminery exams ended an hour ago, sakura was assighned to fight shino aburame, she was entering the inn she was staying at with her group when the manager called

"Ms. Nagato!, you have a letter and package!", sakura went up to the manager to collect her letter and package, she then proceded to her room, she sat in one room and opened her letter, the letter was from her parents and akatsuki, she knew this letter and package was only for her eyes because the letter and package had the insighnia of a white cloud with the symbol for amegakure in the middle, sakura opened the letter and read:

**Dear Sakura,**

**We hope your doing well, just to let you know, your mother,  
konan, will be coming to konoha in a week to represent rain  
in the chunin exam finals, good luck in the finals!,**

**Love, **

**Father, Mother, and Akatsuki.**

sakura read the letter as she gave a soft smile, she was glad that her parents and akatsuki were wishing her luck in the finals, but she was really happy that her mother would be coming to konoha, she put the letter away and opened the package, in the package revealed a red and black kimono with the ameakure symbol on the back,

_'please don't tell me i have to wear this in front of everyone'_ sakura thought as she held up the kimono, it wasn't that sakura didn't like the kimono, it was actually very pretty, she just didn't like wearing kimonos around everyone unless they were her parents or akatsuki,

inside a hidden pocket inside the right sleave was a small note:

**also, you will be with your mother representing rain -Father**

sakura thought for a minute, how was she was supposed to compete if she was representing rain?!, she put the kimono neatly back in the box and moved to the side, she got her gear together and headed to the hokage's tower with her team and canine compangin.

sakura, kenta and her team arivved at the hokage's office in 10 minutes, they were now standing in front of the 3rd hokage,

"3rd hokage, theres somthing i need to discuss with you" sakura said

"oh yes, don't worry, your father sent me a notice that you and your mother will be representing rain" the hokage said

"i see, then what should i do for the final exams?" sakura asked

"you can still fight, just be ready early" the hokage said as sakura nodded,

"thank you, hokage-sama" sakura said as she bowed and left the room, sakura actually held no high regard for the hokage, she only bowed and addressed him as "-sama" because she did not want him to suspect anything or bring any shame opon amegakure, sakura then headed to empty area next to the woods and trained with her group for 2 hours she then headed back home, she then got ready for bed and slept.

* * *

Next on Princess of Akatsuki!:

sakura waited next to the konoha main gate for her mother, she saw a blurry blue color figure decend toward her,  
sakura immeadeatlly recognized the person.

"mom?" sakura asked a loud

"hello sakura" konan said back to her daughter.


	6. konan arrives!

1 week later...

Sakura waited next to the konoha main gate entrance to greet her mother, so far she had waited there 20 minutes, sakura then saw a blur of blue, it drew closer and sakura recognized the blue blur to be her mother, konan came closer to the gate and entered konoha, sakura raced up to her mother,

"hello kaa-san!" sakura greeted as she bowed, then sakura's group followed

"hello konan-dono" as they bowed and kenta barked, konan gave a small laugh as they big group traveled through konoha and talked, the bodygaurds surrounded sakura and konan,

"so sakura, i hear you passed the prelimenaries" konan said

"hai!, though i had to use my rinnegan, my opponent was a puppet user from sand, he was good but not as good as nii-san" sakura said, konan knew who she meant by 'nii-san', sasori was the only person sakura ever called 'nii-san', then sakura remembered a mental note she had far back in her mind, sakura took out the broken flower hair peice and showed it to her mother,

"sorry kaa-san, when i fought the hairpeice broke, do you think you can fix it?" sakura asked with pleading eyes, konan examined the hairpeice and looked at sakura to say

"of course saku-chan" konan said giving her only daughter a warm smile that would only be shared with pein or sakura, then paper from konan's face unfolded and repaired the hairpeice, konan was still intacted while this happened, she then gave the newly repaired hairpeice back to sakura, sakura gasped and smiled brightly,

"thank you, kaa-san" sakura said, the group then walked and talked more, sakura then spotted naruto, sasuke and kakashi, the two leaf genin were getting lectured by kakashi on chakra nature,

"naruto!, sasuke!" sakura called, then the 2 genin and jonin came to sakura,

"hey sakura-chan!, whos that your sister?" naruto asked, konan and sakura giggled

"no naruto-baka!, thats my mother" sakura explained as naruto, sasuke, and kakashi gaped as they examined konan,

"so this is your mother sakura-san?" kakashi asked as sakura nodded, she then pointed at the newly repaired hairpeice in her hair,

"see?, kaa-san repaired this" sakura said

"but wasn't it damaged in the finals, and broken in half?" sasuke asked

"yes, but she still repaired it!" sakura said, she really did love that hairpeice,

"huh?, how do you fix a broken paper hairpeice?" naruto asked, konan smiled softly as a few paper peices came from the sleaves of konan's kimono top which was purple and dark blue, the leaf genins and jonin watched it amazment, the paper molded into 3 flowers in mid-air, and which afterwared konan gave to naruto, sasuke, and kakashi,

"wow!, thanks uhh..." naruto said

"konan" konan introduced herself,

"for the record sakura-chan, i love your mom!" naruto said as sakura nodded agreeing, then konan looked at naruto and kakashi, then at sasuke,

"hehe, sasuke-san i heard from saku-chan you had hair like a duck's butt but i never believed it ti'll now" konan said giggling with one hand on her mouth, trying to supress a laugh which she succeded at,

"did she now?" sasuke asked glaring at sakura, then konan said "well its been a long day for me, i'm gonna go with sakura back to their inn, lets go sakura", sakura nodded as the leaf nin said goodbye, 10 minutes later the group arivved at the inn.

"*sigh*, i'm beat" konan said as she put down her backpack and sat at the floor level table, sakura then took 2 cups out and a tea pot with tea, she poured the tea for her mother then herself,

"thank you, sakura-chan" konan said taking a sip of her tea,

"so hows akatsuki and otou-san?" sakura asked a few seconds later,

"oh, you father misses you and is also on a mission right now, tobi keeps complaining that he misses you and wants you back in rain soon, deidara also misses you, he keeps cryings as he practices his clay bombs and whimpers 'cherry', sasori also misses you though as you know he dosen't really show it publiclly, but i know he does because in his sleep he mumbled 'saku-chan, come back soon', and itachi misses you too, he as you know also dosen't show much emotion publiclly, but everytime hes in your father's office getting a mission he asks 'whens sakura going to be back?', but of course everyone in akatsuki misses you"

konan explained, sakura was near happy tears, she couldn't belive tobi, dei-dei, sasori and itachi would ever do those things, then sakura put akatsuki aside and then asked "so, what are we going to do for this amegakure representing thing"

"we are just gonna sit and watch the matches, includings yours too" konan said, sakura nodded they talked more and had dinner; anko dumpling and flame-broiled fish, then the two changed and went to bed.


	7. the finals

Sakura and her mother, Konan, were training outside in a training spot, the finals were only in 3 days so sakura had to train. konan was in her full fighting form; she had paper wings on her back that made her look like an angel, konan then shot her paper at sakura from her sleaves, 'sakura' got caught in the paper that surrounded her from her feet to her neck, then 'sakura' poofed away, konan's eyes widened a fraction as she realized sakura was a clone,

but what else would you expect from a amegakure kunoichi who's father and mother were the leaders of akatsuki, and she was trained by itachi uchiha, kisame hoshigaki, sasori of the red sand, and deidara. sakura appeared behind her mother,

"fire style: fireball jutsu!" sakura yelled as a giant fireball came from sakura's mouth, this move was courtesy of itachi, but konan didn't move and was...turned to ash?, nope!, konan was using her paper clone justu, but also what would you expect from konan; an S-rank kunoichi from rain, married to the leader of akatsuki and rain, and sakura's mother.

the mother and daughter trained for 2 hours, then they took a break and went to eat at the ichiraku ramen shop, they also met up with team 7, sakura and konan both ordered miso ramen, then then got their order in 10 minutes, "itadakimasu!" the 10 shinobi yelled as they broke the broke up their chopsticks and slurped up their ramen,

"so sakura, whos this, your sister?, i bet shes so much better than you" ami said, while sakura glared at ami, but the one who was making ami want to wet her pants was konan; she gave ami a hard glare and growl that even itachi would be scared,

"excuse me, i don't really think thats a nice comment to say to my daughter" konan gritted through her teeth, ami's eyes widened

"YOUR DAUGHTER?!" ami shouted asking, sakura nodded

"well, to let you know i'm the best kunoichi in konoha, i could beat anyone anyday" ami boasted yet again

"geeze ami, stop boasting!, we all know thats not true" naruto said but ami just ignored him

"uh watanabe, i don't think you would want to go against my mom" sakura whispered to ami

"why?, she weak or somthing?" ami asked

"uh no, shes an S-class ninja from amegakure" sakura said as ami grew pale, because you would have to be the dumbest person on the planet to challenge a S-rank ninja,

" u-uh, i-i'm sorry mrs. nagato, i-i didn't m-mean that at all" ami said trying to avoid fighting the S-rank kunoichi, and what it is?!, talk like hinata day?!  
[no offense hinata],

ami ended up not fighting konan because sakura begged her mother not to, it was 3 pm so far, the ninja payed for their ramen and parted ways, sakura and konan went for a walk in the park, they saw childreen playing on the slide and swing set, playing tag, and building their own villages in the sandbox,

"they look so cute playing around, i remember you used to be like that" konan said

"haha yeah, but instead of a park i'd climb all over nii-san, itachi, dei-dei, and tobi like they were swing sets or something" a giggling sakura said

"konoha is a pretty nice place" konan said

"its nice and all but i still like Ame better, would it kill konoha to rain for once!" sakura said, then she continued

"i just can't wait to get home to Ame so i can see father and the others",

the mother and daughter went back to the Inn they were staying at, they then got ready for bed and went to sleep.

3 days later at the finals...

Sakura and Konan got dressed in their pretty kimonos; sakura was wearing a black kinono with red outlining, it also had a cherry blossom deisign on it, konan's kimono consisted of a dark blue kimono with purple outlining and had the desighns of koi fish, it also had the amegakure insighnia on the back.

the 2 rain kunoichi had gotten to the stadium at 8:30 am and the finals would not start ti'll 9 am, they both met the 3rd hokage at the top floor of the stadium and greeted him,

"hello hokage-sama" konan greeted as she and her daughter bowed,

"hello to you too, wonderful day today isn't it?" the hokage said/asked

"yes it is hokage-sama, i also have a feeling today's matches will be very exciting and interesting" konan then said as the 3 sat down in their chairs and waited for the 'kazekage'.

20 minutes later the 'kazekage' arrived and took his seat,

"hello hokage, and the leader of amegakure's wife and daughter" the 'kazekage' said, sakura felt a shiver down her spine, the 'kazekage' 's chakra felt unusual and almost snake-like,

"um kaa-san, can i talk to you in the hall?" sakura said as she got up from her seat, konan nodded and followed her daughter into an empty hallway,

"what is it sakura-chan?" konan asked her daughter, sakura turned to her mother and said

"theres somthing weird about the kazekage's chakra, it feels almost snake-like" sakura said as she shivered

"aa yes, his chakra feels familiar, and you said 'snake-like' sakura?" konan said/asked as sakura nodded, konan thought for a minute and then her eyes widened

"orochimaru!" konan hissed, then konan snapped out of her angriness and heard the crowd,

"come on sakura-chan, we should get back" konan said as she and her daughter headed back to their seats by the hokage and 'kazekage'.

[-5 minutes later...-]

the seats in the arena filled up 5 minutes later, and all the canidates in the finals were all at the center except for sakura, then the crowd quiet down as the hokage stood and said

"welcome everyone to the chunin exam finals, we are also honored for here today we also have 3 guests, from sunagakure we have the 4th kazekage", the 'kazekage' stood and bowed, he then sat back down as the crowd cheered, then the hokage continued

"and from amegakure we have their leader's wife and daughter" the hokage said as konan and sakura stood and bowed, sakura looked to the center of the arena to see all the canidates with wide-eyes, the mother and daughter returned to their seats as the hokage said

"let the finals begin!" as the crowd cheered, the first two who were scheduled to fight were naruto uzumaki vs. neji hyuga, and naruto ended up winning that match, the next were shikamaru nara vs. temari, the nara kid ended up forfeiting at the last minute!, then in 5 minutes it would be sakura nagato vs. shino aburame,

sakura was about to leave to go go change out of her kimono, the hokage already made their battle to porspone for 5 minutes, but before sakura left the hokage and sakura's mother said

"good luck sakura-chan, do your best" konan said with a small smile

"yes, good luck" the hokage said, sakura then left and changed in the bathroom into her regular ninja outfit, a few minutes later, sakura was out in the arena and facing shino, she heard the crowd whisper

"hey, is that the leader of amegakure's daughter?!"

"yeah it is, i bet shes gonna win!"

"nah!, nobody can beat an aburame, shes gonna lose"

sakura and shino got in their fighting stances, the conductor started the match, sakura activated her rinnegan as shino's insects drew toward her, sakura yelled "almighty push!" as shino and his bugs flew backwards, shino then stood up and moved his hand as a swarm of insects drew together and was aimed toward sakura, sakura did some handsigns and yelled "fire style: fireball justu" as a giant fireball came from sakura's mouth, some insects escaped as the rest died in the flames,

sakura then looked at a peice of the ground as she held he palm to the ground, she then lifted her hand up as a giant boulder came out, shino's eyes widened behind his glasses, sakura moved her hand as the boulder came towards shino and knocked him down, sakura then droped the boulder and with the same hand yelled "universal pull!" as she was dragged towards sakura, when shino was a about a couple yards away sakura stopped pulling him, she took out 3 kunai and aimed them at shino, shino doudged 2 but 1 kunai was hit in his leg, sakura then smirked because what shino didn't know was that thos kunai were dipped in a numbing liquid, shino fell to the ground, a few seconds later the examiner said sakura won as medics gathered shino to the clinic, sakura then changed back to her kimono and rejoined the hokage, 'kazekage' and her mother,

"saku-chan!, you did great!" konan said

"indead, it was a marvelous battle" the hokage said as sakura sat down, the next battle would be sasuke uchiha vs. gaara,

sasuke and gaara got in their fighting stance, when the conductor started the match sasuke aimed at gaara with chidori, the battle had gone on for 30 minutes, then sound and sand nin started attacking konoha and all the civilans at the arena were caught in a gen-justu, the hokage, konan, and sakura all turned to the 'kazekage',

"yondaime kazekage, what is the meaning of this?!" the hokage asked

"long time no seen, sarutobi-sensei" the 'kazekage' said as he tore the mask off to reveal orochimaru, orochimaru caught the hokage in a head-lock with a kunai at his thorat, he then turned towards konan and sakura

"and long time no seen to you two konan, still stunning as ever i see" orochimaru said as konan glares, he then stares at sakura then and says

"and i can't wait to take the power of the rinnegan from your little cherry blossom"

"don't you dare touch her, or i'll send pein himself after you" konan growled at orochimaru as she stepped in front of sakura with a kunai in hand, then konan and sakura heard a crash to see gaara clutching his head as temari carries him away, then they looked back at the hokage who said

"go you two, i'll be fine", konan and sakura ran towards gaara.

* * *

TIME SKIP!...

* * *

In the end, the sandaime hokage had still died, naruto has won against gaara, the sand nin retreated, and orochimaru had lost the feeling in his arms, he also had retreated with his sound nin,

sakura had a shoulder and leg wound from fighting, she wasn't put into the hospital since it was minor but was healed, and konan had only a scorch burn on her arm, it also wasn't serious so she was healed quickly by medics like her daughter, the next day konan, sakura, and sakura's compagnin; kenta had chosen to leave, this time they didn't have the bodyguards with them since pein had called them back,

currently now, konan and sakura were walking back to amegakure, they were on some trail in the forest, then they saw ahead two figures; one had red hair, the other had blonde hair in a ponytail, sakura put a hand over her eyes and squinted

"is that sasori-nii-san and dei-dei?" sakura asked aloud

"looks like it" konan said as sakura ran towards the two and tackled sasori,

" *squeal* sasori-nii-san!, i missed you so much" sakura yelled as she hugged a shocked sasori and as deidara laughed

"hahaha, sasori my man, i can't believe you got freaked ou by cherry! haha!" deidara said

"you know, i think i've found my knew target to make into a puppet...you" sasori said as glared a deidara, and deidara shivered

"awwww!, nii-san!, don't turn dei-dei into a puppet!" sakura whined as deidara sighed in releif, then konan came up to sasori and deidara

"hello you two" konan said

"hello konan-sama" sasori and deidara said, sakura then stopped hugging sasori and asked

"so, where were you two coming from?"

"leader-sama told us to meet you two half way" sasori stated, the four walked to amegakure, sasori and sakura walked hand-in-hand while konan and deidara kept to themselves [and NO!, sasori and sakura aren't gonna be together or anything, its more of a brother-sister relationship!].


	8. the Akatsuki's day of fun

Every month there is one day where all the members of akatsuki gets together to hang out, watch movies, share some laughes, ect., well that day happened to be today...

it was 9:00 am in the morning, all the akatsuki members were in the kitchen eating breakfeast, well sasori didn't eat considering he was a human puppet, they had pancakes for breakfeast which was prepared by konan and sakura,

"oh my gosh!, cherry this is the best pancakes i've ever had!" deidara said with sparkles and pancakes images in his eyes, everyone else sweatdropped,

"wow!, tobi like pancakes made by saku-chan and konan-sama, tobi thinks its great!" tobi said

"i'm gonna have to agree with the two idiots of akatsuki, these pancakes are great!" kisame said as deidara glared

"same here!, these pancakes are fuc-" hidan said but was cut off by konan

"hidan!, what did i say about cussing infront of sakura-chan!" konan yelled as she yanked hidan out of his chair and beat him with a paper stick konan made, everyone else burst in laughter/chuckling,

"ow!..ow!..OW!, jeez bitch that hurt!" hidan said as pain said

"did you just call my wife a bitch?" as he raised his hand and yelled "almighty push!" as hidan was slamed into a wall and was knocked out, no one helped him to a couch or whatever and left him there, mostly because pein told everyone not to help him.

an hour later everyone was done with breakfeast and hidan had woke up, everyone had retreated to the hang-out room, they were playing truth or dare, it was now sakura's turn'

"ok!, nii-san, dei-dei, itachi, truth or dare" sakura asked

"dare!" the 3 akatsuki said in unison

"alright, what did you 3 look like when you were little?" sakura asked, the 3 sighed and took out a picture of each of them when they were little and gave it to sakura, sakura examined the picture,

"KYA!, you three looked so cute when you were little!" sakura squealed as she hugged the living souls out of sasori, deidara, and itachi,

_'hehe, i knew she'd do that' _sasori, itachi, and deidara thought, sakura later then gave the pictures back and continued the game, they continued the game for 30 minutes then stopped,

* * *

they all then started to play hide-and-go-seek, i know, it sounds like a childish game for akatsuki to play but they did anyway, deidara was the seeker while everyone else hid, sakura was double teaming with her nii-san; sasori for a place to hide, they planned to hide in the meeting room but konan and pein took that area, so they decided to hide somewhere in either sakura's or sasori's room, they then decided sasori's room,

"sasori-nii, where should we hide?" sakura asked sasori quietly

"i don't know, any ideas?" sasori said shrugging

"what about inside hiruko?"

"i don't think both of us could fit in him"

"then what ab-" sakura said but was cut off by a loud deidara

"ready or not, here i come!" deidara yelled

"kuso!" sasori cursed as her pulled himself and sakura under his bed, a few minutes later deidara came in his room, deidara went to go peek in sasori's puppet supply closet, sasori smirked and attached chakra strings to a puppet in the closet, about 30 secounds after deidara opened the closet the puppet jumped out at deidara, making him scream like a 5 year-old, then after deidara laughed a bit at looked at hiruko,

"haha, sasori my man, that was a good joke" deidara said as he opened hiruko, he saw nobody was inside, sakura from under the bed accompinied sasori and attached her chakra strings to hiruko and made him move, deidara gave a high pitch scream as he slammed hiruko closed and ran out the room yelling

"aaaaahhh!, its a puppet master ghost!", sakura and sasori got out from under the bed as the laughed/chuckled,

"hahahahaha, did you see that nii-san!" sakura said laughing, sasori gave a small chuckle,

"yeah, that was pretty funny saku-chan" sasori said as he high-fived sakura, the two went to the kitchen to chose who was it, konan was next, and after that was itachi, they played that for another 30 minutes.

* * *

A couple hours later, akatsuki had planned to eat lunch, Konan was in the kitchen cooking stir-fry while Pein was sitting at the table reading the Amegakure newspaper, it was quiet, then sakura burst through the kitchen door and yelled

"kaa-san!, otou-san!, help!, everyone's chasing me!" as the rest of akatsuki followed behind sakura, sakura ran around the dinning table with akatsuki following her, pein put down the newspaper and stood up,

"whats going on?!" pein asked

"everyone *huff* is chasing *huff* me!" sakura said recovering from running

"why?" konan asked her pink-haired daughter

"well, i took some of dei-dei's clay to play a prank on hidan, then dei-dei found out and started chasing me, then dei-dei ran into sasori-nii-san and they started chasing me, then they ran into each akatsuki member and started chasing me" sakura explained while her parents nodded and turned to the members of akatsuki,

"clay?, seriously deidara?!" konan said as she turned to the rest of akatsuki then continued

"and for you boys too, you all incuding deidara are about to be punished" she said as she gave them a peircing glare, konan then explained their punishment

"you 7, will be in tobi's special timeout corner sitting in the chairs there while being quiet and coloring, while me and sakura-chan take pictures of you all"

"whatever, i don't see why its such a big deal" deidara said while akatsuki nodded, konan and sakura smirked and led them to the corner which was the next door down, this punishment was sure to crush what pride they had,

everyone entered the room as the akatsuki except konan and sakura had a shocked and scared face, for the room had not normal chairs but plastic chairs that 5 year-olds would sit in with a matching plastic table, on that table was 7 sheets of winney the pooh coloring papers,

"konan-sama!, your seriously gonna leave us in here?" itachi asked while konan and sakura nodded

"now...GET YOUR BUTTS IN THOSE SEATS!" konan and sakura yelled at the same time, everyone got in the tiny colored chair and silently colored their picture, konan and sakura pulled out 2 cameras and started taking pictures while the akatsuki members looked like they were about to die from loss of pride and dignity; their faces were priceless with wide eyes and shocked expressions,

"please konan-sama, cherry, please don't take pictures!" deidara asked, yelling, konan and sakura just smirked and had an evil glint in their eyes as they took pictures as fast as paparatzi [srry, don't know how to spell it]. one picture was sasori and deidara frighting over which coloring was better, another was hidan making piglet cuss and look like his immortal power justu [or whatever its called], konan and sakura took pictures for 30 minutes then headed back to eat lunch with the boys sulking with their heads hanging,

sakura was setting the table as she looked over at the akatsuki boys [exept pein] to see deidara sitting down and facing a corner while he hugs his knees and rocks himself back and forth as he sulks, sakura then looks over to her nii-san [sasori] who was doing the exact same thing except he was on the couch and mumbling "i never want to go through that again", a last she looked at the rest who were doing the same as they morned over their obliterated pride and dignity,

pein turned to his wife and child,

"what did you do to them?" pein asked as the 2 females of akatsuki giggled.

* * *

quickly the akatsuki had their lunch and decided to watch a horror movie, "bride of chucky" to be exact, the the akatsuki were slumped on the couches; pein was sitting on a reclinable chair with konan who was curling up into his chest, itachi,kisame and tobi shared a couch, hidan,kakuzu and zetsu shared a couch, deidara was sitting on the floor, and sasori was sitting on a 3rd couch with sakura next to him, they watched the movie for 15 minutes, and by that time konan and sakura had already gotten freaked out while the boys just borely stared at the screen,

"i don't get why you girls are so scared" kisame said

"of course we're scared!, that chucky doll cut off that guys head!" sakura screeched, [AN: i have never seen the movie, i randomly chose it]

they went back to watching the movie, konan was latching on to pein and sakura was hugging sasori to death, then Sakura and her mother got really scared, konan jumped from the couch and shut off the tv before the bloody parts started,

"how about we watch something else?" konan asked as everyone nodded, she put the movie "titanic",

the entire time, sakura and konan were practically in tears, in the middle of the movie even kisame started sniffling and crying

"kiasme, are you...crying?" deidara asked as kisame nodded,

"its just such a beautiful movie" kisame said sniffling,

"your supposed to be an S-rank missing nin, pull yourself together, un!" deidara said as kiame nodded and stopped crying,

at the end of the movie, it was time for dinner, titanic was a movie that lasted 3 hours, they shut off they tv and retreated to the kitchen.

* * *

"well that was a long movie" sakura said with a yawn, everyone else nodded and continued eating their dinner [except sasori] ; the traditional sushi, tempura, and other stuff,

"yeah duh!, we're talking about 3 or 4 f******g hours!" hidan yelled as he ate,

"hidan!...WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CUSSING?!" konan growled as she molded a paper stick, yanked hidan and beat him yet again like this morning.

when the akatsuki minus sasori was asleep, sakura stayed awake, yeah right!, like she wasn't gonna prank the members before their day of fun was done!, sakura snuck from one room to the next and being extra careful near sasori's room,

she first went into hidan's room, and oh my god!, his room was a mess!, there was blood stains on the floor and walls from his jashin worshiping rituals, clothes were pilled on the floor, and dear god...THE ROOM SMELT HORRIBLE!, but sakura went in anyways and holding her breath she took the jashin symbol necklace on his night table and replaced it with a peace sighn necklace and hid the real necklace in one of the clothes piles,

next was deidara, she entered deidara's room to see deidara sleeping 'happily' in his bed, his room wasn't that messy, it was good enough with same burn marks on the walls and floors from experimenting with his 'art', she walked over to deidara, undid his very high pony tail, she then braided it and put makeup on his face, then she took out the clay from deidara's clay bag and switched it with white play-doe, she then stood and walked to exit the room while lighly giggling,

next on her list was itachi, she slowly opened the door to his room and went inside as she closed it carefully and walked over to a 'sleeping' itachi, she took a pink hair-dye spray can and was about to spray his hair when he caught her wrist as sakura gasped,

"hn, now what do you think your doing?" itachi asked calmly as he opened his eyes and let go of your wrist,

"uhhh...playing pranks on the akatsuki members?" sakura said sheepishly as itachi sat up,

"hn, so who have you got so far?" the uchiha asked as he smirked

"hidan and deidara so far, i was gonna frame tobi after this" sakura said then continuing

"please don't tell on me itachi-kun!" sakura pleaded

"hn i won't, as long as you do something for me" itachi said as he smirked, sakura narrowed her eyes and said

"its dango isn't it?" , itachi nodded, then sakura pulled out a box of 'emergency dango' incase itachi caught her, sakura gave itachi dango and stood up to leave as itachi said "good luck" as sakura nodded as walked to tobi's room.

sakura entered tobi's room which was decorated like a five year old's room; it had zoo animal wallpaper, winney the pooh bed sheets and blanket, and also she saw tobi who was buried under a pile of stuffed animals,

she quickly put deidara's clay inside a play-doe container and put in on tobi's night table, she also then put some make up in the droors of the night table and quickly walked out and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

the next morning...

"TOBI!" the akatsuki yelled as sakura was startled from her sleep, she then smirked and chuckled lightly as she fell asleep again.


	9. crazy day with deidara

It was like any other day at akatsuki, everyone got up at 6 am, dressed, trained a while, and some akatsuki were sent on missions, it was a peaceful morning...NOT!,

this is REALLY how the day went...

"oh Zetsu!, cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it!, you can always grow more plants!" Konan yelled at the sulking Zetsu, who was mourning over half destroyed garden. Deidara and Sasori had a argument over art again and looks like Deidara tried to explode the puppeteer, Sasori was off the hook since he didn't use any puppets or anything and it was just Deidara, so now Deidara is currently in Pein's office getting his punishment,

* * *

"For your actions Deidara, you will clean up your mess Zetsu's garden, plus i don't think kakuzu is happy about the expences, you will be doing dishes at the end of meals for the next month" Pein said

"Why do i have to do the dishes?, can't i only clean the garden!" Deidara protested

"Do you want to go back in that corner again?" Pein asked as he held up a picture of him coloring a tigger picture and sulking while he was sitting in a pink mini chair,

"N-No!, never!, i am just gonna clean and do dishes!, un!" Deidara yelled

"Good!, now go clean!, and that means helping plant more plants!" Pein said as Deidara left his office sulking and mumbling

"that damn puppet!, its not my fault that he dosen't know what true art is"

* * *

So then Deidara went off to go clean up the garden, replant or plant new plants, confort the giant venus fly trap man which resulted getting sqashed into a hug,

at lunch time, everyone was at the table except deidara, finally when deidara came in, the rest of akatsuki either laughed, chuckled, smirked, or grin at the site; deidara's clothes were filthy with dirt, weeds and leaves, his usually shiny blonde hair was disguised with dirty soil and looked as if he didn't wash it for a month-no year, and he was walking into the kitchen and to his chair between sasori and sakura like a zombie,

"geez bastard, what the f#$k happened to you?!" hidan asked and using his rather colorful words as usual,

"hard work, thats what" deidara said

"wow!, who are you and what did you do to our loud mouth- no mouthsed deidara" kisame said as everyone except sakura laughed/chuckled

"awww!, my poor dei-dei" sakura said as she wrapped her arms around deidara from her chair,

"see, this is why she my favorite" deidara said tirely and softly hugging his 'cherry' back, then everyone started eating their lunch, and seeing how tired deidara was, after lunch sakura said "hey dei-dei, you go freshen up, i'll do the dishes this time",

deidara happily grinned and with the last of his strength, he lifted sakura in the air and spun her around, he then gently put her down,

"thank kami, cherry your the best, yeah!" deidara said as he exited the kitchen and to his room while sakura happily did the dishes, proud of her sacrifice.

* * *

2 hours later, the dishes had been done, deidara cleaned himself up, and the rest of akatsuki except Pein and Konan had gone on missions,

right now, sakura is currently outside in the Akatsuki training field with deidara, they were laying on the ground and staring up at the clouds,

"hey cherry!, that cloud lookes like an explosion cloud, un!" deidara said pointing at a cloud

"dei-dei, all clouds look like explosion clouds to you" sakura said, deidara looked at the other clouds

"huh, i guess they do, yeah!" deidara said as sakura sweat dropped

"baka" sakura muttered under breath,

"what was that cherry?!, you wanna fight, hmmmm!" deidara said as he grabbed sakura, put one arm around her neck, and used his other arm to rub his knuckle against her head roughly,

"owww!, hey dei-dei, stop that!, owww..you destroy that flower origami, i destroy you!" sakura said as she struggled to get out of deidara's grasp, deidara finally let her go, and without also destroying her origami hairpeice, deidara then stood up,

"let's go inside cherry, un!" deidara said as he held out his hand to her, sakura took it as he pulled her up,. and still holding her hand the walked back inside the base, [not like that, like brotherly love]

"dei-dei, keep those mouth hand toungues to yourself, it just licked me" sakura stated

"sorry cherry, they have minds of their own, un!" deidara said as he let go of sakura's hand and raised his hands in surrender,

"yeah right, baka" sakura said

* * *

Sakura and Deidara were entering the library to see Itachi and Kisame who had just gotten back from a mission, Itachi was reading and Kisame was talking to him,

"hey dei-dei, let's try to piss of Kisame" Sakura said as Deidara smirked and nodded in approval,

"hey sharky-chan, what you doing?" sakura asked

"don't call me sharky-chan and i am talking to itachi" kisame said

"well don't pay attention to us, just go back to your talk" deidara said, kisame turned back to itachi as itachi said

"no kisame, we can't do that-"

"wow kisame!, how does it fell to be turned down by your 'partner'?" sakura asked

"what no!, we are not like that!" kisame denied

"looks like kisame is in his denial stage, un" deidara said as kisame's blue skin turned red from embarressment,

"wow kisame, i didn't know you were a little gay fishy" sakura said smirking

" i am not gay!" kisame said as he charged at sakura and deidara with samehada,

"hey dei-dei, lets hit the halls!" sakura said to deidara as they ran down the halls of the akatsuki base while being chased by a very ticked off, gay accused shark man

* * *

After an hour of trying to escape kisame and his wrath, the 3 just decided to forget about since they were tired from running, it was 6 pm right now and everyone was back from their missions, they then had dinner and went to bed.


	10. Crazy dad and chunin exam news!

**Hey Everyone!,**

**Blackwolf0603 here with another chapter of Princess of Akatsuki!, well i have to say i have been having a hard week, 1. i am walking on crutches because of my ankle, and 2. my computer crashed so i am using my dad's now until further notice!, and also for this chapter expect some extreme Pein OCCness!.**

* * *

Pein was having a hard night, it was 9pm at night and he still had loads of paperwork to finish; both for Ame and Akatsuki, first his Akatsuki members are in scattered areas on a mission or have completed a mission, sent a report, and are traveling back.

His wife, Konan, was on a mision retreiving a scroll from a customer of theirs and bring that scroll to the customer's co-worker in the land of waves,

Hidan and Kakuzu were on 2 missions; collecting bounies to support the organization and then a mission to assasinate a guy who owes Akatsuki money and refuses to pay it off,

And last, Itachi and Kisame were on a mission to attempt to capture the 9-tails container, which they were given a discription of his apperance and abilites from his daughter, Sakura.

So all who was left at the base was Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and himself.

And also for Amegakure, the second chunin exam of the year would be held in Ame in a few months and had to do backround checks of the contestants, and he had his sights set for Sakura to be the examiner for it.

Conclusion: Pain stayed up to 3am doing the paperwork, and him up late means bad news for the remaining members tommorow.

* * *

The remaining members of Akatsuki [AN: Sakura is a member but not an offical one, like tobi] were in the kitchen eating breakfeast [except Sasori], then the leader of Akatsuki came in the picture,

"Oh Sakura-hime!, where's my little girl!" Pein rushed in the kitchen as he captured his abnormal-haired daughter, and Sakura was only thinking one thing _'Oh no!, dad must have stayed up late' _she thought,

"Dad, let me go" Sakura said

"But why sweetie?!" Pein asked as he whined

"Because i need to eat breakfeast and go train with my favorite akatsuki's" Sakura replied as she wiggled out of her father's grasp,

"What?!, but i thought i was one of your favorites!" Pein anime cried as he held up a notepad that said: Daddy= favorite akatsuki

Sakura sweatdropped and said "Dad, whatever planet your on, please come home" as the other members nodded in agreement and then Sakura continued

"By the way, why are you here, aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?", then Pein rushed back to his office as the others sweatdropped intenselly.

* * *

After training with Sasori and Deidara, Sakura went with Sasori to his puppet workshop to repair a couple puppet parts while Deidara went to his room,

Sasori's workshop was located in a secret room under the floor of his room [AN: i wish i had one of those!], the two entered the puppet master's room then the room under the floor,

"Ok, which one's do we need to fix?" Sasori asked as he and Sakura sat in 2 chairs that was in front of his desk,

"just 'Asuka'" Sakura said as she handed him the scroll 'Asuka' was sealed in, Sasori unsealed the puppet, 'Asuka' was laying on the large desk, some of the fingers were detached from the palm and the left foot was twisted backwards, also the mouth where poisoned senbon came out was closed tightly and wouldn't open,

" I'll work on the mouth where the senbon are while you work on the left foot" Sasori stated as he took out a repair kit from a droor of the desk and put it in fron of himself and Sakura, Sakura nodded and began working as did Sasori.

After an hour of working, the two finally finished working on the puppet, Sakura was then summoned to her father's office and had to leave the red haired puppeteer.

* * *

"You called for me, otou-san?" Sakura asked as she entered her office, while she was training with Sasori and Deidara her father had gotten a few more hours of sleep so he was back to normal,

"Hai Sakura, as you know the next chunin exams of the year is being held her in Amegakure, well i have come to a decision for you to cunduct the exam" Pein stated as he saw her gasp,

"M-Me?,but i- are you sure?" Sakura asked as her father nodded,

"Arigato otou-san!" Sakura said as she bowed in respect, then asked "Is there anything else?", Pein nodded 'no' then sakura exited the office.

* * *

"Dei-dei, guess what!" Sakura said enthuciastically,

"What, un?" Deidara asked

"Otou-san chose me to cunduct the next chunin exam coming up!" Sakura said, Deidara gave Sakura a smile,

"Really Cherry!, sounds great!" Deidara said

"Can you please help me with it too?!" Sakura begged with puppy dog eyes, Deidara was despretely trying to look away but couldn't,

"Wa- no..oh fine,un!" Deidara said, giving up then Sakura jumped on him and hugged him,

"Thank you so much, Dei-dei!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura's mother Konan, came back from her mission and everyone except Sasori were eating dinner,

"Kaa-san, otou-san didn't get much sleep last night so he was acting weird this morning" Sakura told her mother,

"Pein!, i told you to get enought sleep every night!" Konan scolded her husband,

"Sorry Konan, but i also had a lot of paper work and still do" Pein stated,

"No, you are going to get a good rest, just get someone who dosen't sleep much to help you!" Konan said, then everyone rthought for a moment and turned their heads in unison to Sasori's direction,

"What?" Sasori asked who was working on a puppet,

"You are going to help Pein do his paperwork so he's not crazy in the morning" Konan said

"But why me?" Sasori asked as his eye twiched,

"Well Sasori-nii, you don't really sleep so it would be only natrual for kaa-san to pick you" Sakura said shrugging,

"uh..fine" Sasori gritted through his teeth, sealed his puppet, then left to Pein's office to do the paperwork while everyone else slept.


	11. Author's note PLEASE READ!

Hello Everyone!,

I am SO sorry to say I won't be able to update for about a week or two because my mom is taking my computer away until I clean up my disaster zone [my room], yeah i'm not exactly the neatest person in the world and also the North Carolina state test is in about a week so I am trying to study hard even if they actually don't this year,

so yeah, all of my stories will be "on hold" for only a week or two, I actually have a new chapter for all of the stories ready I just need a couple sentences,

thank for reading my stories and will update the next chapter in a couple weeks!, I love all my readers and followers out there!,

-Blackwolf0603


	12. the Land of Tea race!

Everyone except Pein, Itachi, Kakuza, Kisame and Sasori were present in the kitchen eating breakfeast, Konan was talking with her daughter on the chunin exams in rain, Deidara and Hidan were debating on what i better, art or faith, and Tobi was coloring while eating breakfeast,

Then Itachi and Kisame entered the kitchen,

"Hey Itachi, Kisame!, how was the mission?" Sakura asked,

"It was a fail, there was a sanin with the kyuubi container" Itachi explained,

"We're still tired, we got back late you know!" Kissame said, just when Sakura was about to say something, Konan said

"Oh Sakura, your father said to meet him in his office when you are done with breakfeast", Sakura nodded and left the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura entered the office as her father put his pen down and looked at Sakura,

"You called for me?" Sakura asked, Pein nodded and said

"You have a mission",

"What are the details?" Sakura asked as Pein handed her a folder,

"You, Team Oboro and one of our jonin were hired by Kyoroku Wagarashi of the Wagarashi family, in the land of tea there is a race held there, it is simple, make sure the Wagarashi's reprentitive of the race wins, and i heard that the competitors will be hiring a team from Konoha" Pein said as Sakura nodded, then a faint knock was heard on the door of the office,

"Come in!" Pein said as the door opened to reveal team oboro and a man with green hair, they stepped foward a couple feet from Sakura,

"Team Oboro, Aoi Rokusho, this is my daughter Sakura, she will be leading the mission. Sakura, this as you know Team Oboro and Aoi Rokusho" Pein said

"It is a pleasure to meet the Princess of Amegakure, i am Aoi Rokusho, Sakura-sama" Aoi said as himself and Team oboro bowed,

"Likewise, let's meet up at the gates of Amegakure in 15 minutes" Sakura said as the 4 nodded, bowed to Pein and exited the office.

* * *

Sakura had packed her items for the mission, said goodbye to her parents and the other Akatsuki, then traveled to the front gates of Amegakure, she meet up with her team and tracked the representatives of the Wasabi family.

**-time skip-**

Sakura and her team had warned the Wasabi representatives to not compete in the race as they targeted needles at them but yet they still are planning to compete, guess there was only one way to finish this mission, and that was by making sure their client's runner would win no matter what.

At the starting of the race, Sakura and her team wore disguises, Sakura recognized also that the Wasabi's guards were none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Ami Watanabe, Sakura smirked and waited for the race to start, a few minutes later the gun fired and the racers started, Sakura's team's client went to the boats while Team 7's client had ran toward the left.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

Sakura's team had confronted Team 7 and their client, when they saw Sakura they were in shock and almost afraid to fight because they witnessed her defeat a sand ninja without touching him,

Right now Aoi and herself were at a bridge fighting Team 7 as Team Oboro went after Idate, Aoi had revealed he possesed the "Sword of the thunder god" that belonged to the 2nd hokage,

Sakura fought Naruto and kept him from interfearing in the fight between Aoi and Sasuke, Naruto used his shadow clone justu and created at least 10 clones and attacked Sakura, because Sakura's level was more than Chunin if not Jonin she did not summon her Rinnegan seeing his justu would be easily beatable, Sakura swung her fists and kicked at the clones one by one as they disappeared into smoke clouds, Sakura then hit Naruto in the stomache with a chakra enhanced punch which resulted in him flying backwards and temporarily being knocked out, Sakura then stayed on the sidelines.

Meanwhile Aoi fought Sasuke, Sasuke's attacks had been defeated by the sword of the thunder god, Sasuke then attempted taijustu attacks but they too were useless, then Sasuke did a few handsighs as lightning gathered in his hand,

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Aoi, Aoi raised the sword of the thunder gods in front of himself, the justu and sword clashed eachother as the chidori dented the sword as Sasuke then fell back and struggled to get up, Naruto then stepped in unexpecticlly, he made a clone as the clone pumped chakra into the real Naruto's hand, the clone then disappeared as Naruto charged at Aoi,

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as the justu clashed together with the sword, suprisingly the sword broke as Naruto took a final punch at Aoi as he fell back,

Naruto and Sasuke then went to help Ami and then went towards Idate's trail.

* * *

After Sakura healed Aoi, the two then went to catch up with Team Oboro who was tracking Idate, when they finally caught up with their team, they were ahead of Idate, Team Oboro were hidden in the woods on the race trail,

"Sakura-sama, what are your orders?" A member of Team Oboro asked, there was a pause then Sakura said

"Stay back here and back me up if needed, but this time, they're not getting away from me, i'll make sure this mission is a success" as she activated her Rinnegan, her team member's gasped at her eyes since they knew what the Rinnegan was,

Sakura then lunged out in front of Idate as he was about 10ft. away, Sakura stuck her hand out in front of her,

"Almighty push!" Sakura yelled as Idate flew back, then Team 7 came running towards Sakura and Idate's direction,

"Idate!" Team 7 yelled, they were going to help their client up when Sakura said

"Don't move, I'm going to make sure my client wins",

"Oh yeah, and how will you win against us?" Ami said, Sakura's placid face turned into a smirk,

"Well, I could always kill him" Sakura said as she starred down at Idate and placed her hand towards Idate's way,

"But Sakura-chan, you wouldn't do that, would you?" Naruto exclaimed,

"If it means my client would win, then yes" Sakura answered, then Sasuke spoke up,

"And what makes you think we would let you kill him?" as the other two members nodded with determined faces,

"Well then, let's begin!" Sakura said.

* * *

After half an hour, Team 7 somehow managed to get past the princess of Amegakure, Ami was the first to be defeated as she was slammed into a tree by Sakura's "almighty push" and was knocked out as a Naruto clone carried her,

Naruto and Sasuke were struggling to protect Idate so he could win, Sakura on the other hand was near to beating Team 7, she placed her hand toward the ground and raised it as a giant boulder decended from the ground as Sasuke and Naruto charged at Sakura, Sakura moved her hand forward as the boulder did and lunged at the two Konohagakure genin, the young Uchiha and kyuubi container were slamed at the boulder as they fell to the ground and struggled to get up,

Meanwhile Sakura faced Idate only about 10 feet apart from each other, then in the blink of an eye with his speed, idate ran towards Sakura and knocked her down as he continued running,

a few seconds later Sakura stood up and tried to catch up with Idate, but since she didn't have the same speed as him she couldn't, Sakura then met with her team as they followed Idate and their client who were running exactly next to eachother, the two were so close to the finish line so Sakura and her team couldn't do anything and were forced to have faith in pure luck,

then a few meters from the finish line, they got closer to the line and...it was a tie!.

* * *

After the race, the team traveled back to Amegakure, technically the mission was not a success since their client did not win but at the same same time it wasn't a failure,

Sakura then parted with her group and continued to her father's office, she then opened the door and stepped inside, Pein looked up at his daughter from doing paperwork,

"So, how was the mission?" Pein asked,

"The mission was a success yet a failure" Sakura answered,

"What do you mean?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked,

"Our client and the other competitor won on a tie, so they didn't win nor lose" Sakura explained as her father nodded,

"You are dismissed, dinner will be in an hour so go wash up" Pein said as Sakura nodded and exited the room.


	13. AN

Hey everyone!,

I am sad to say that for 1 week all my stories will be on hold, you see I will be staying at a overnight camp that my mom signed me up for and I don't even want to go!, I have looked around and its like a hell on earth!; no internet!, no cellphones!, no junk food, no tv and bed time is at 10pm!,

but the saddest for me is that I won't be able to write for all of you :(,

so yes I am VERY SORRY!,

P.S. wish me luck!

with love,

-Blackwolf0603


	14. Leader for a week

**Hey everyone!,**

**Yay I'm back from camp! *cough*hell*cough*, it was torture! we had to be somewhere EVERY morning at 7 am, eat breakfast at 8 am, no cellphones or internet excess, and most of the other campers are from New York City and they were really nice, I befriended 4 of them, but there was the bitchiest person in the world at my camp!; **

**her name is Natalie, and I don't know what the hell is wrong with her but I know she takes like what 10 medications a day?, she's a MAJOR control freak and even drove her roommates to move to another room, she complains about EVERYTHING, "The food is disgusting because there's no meat!", "My closet is too small for all of my things, someone share with me!", "My hair is too frizzy so I need to take a shower and I don't like the shampoo they have so let me use yours!", "Clean this room!, it's too messy!", "Put this face mask on, I don't want to be with people who has pimply faces!", "If you don't clean this room now I'll wip you with a belt!",ect.**

**And btw she actually DID wip me and her roommates with a belt, and she came into MY room, touched and put away MY things and practically rearranged the entire room!,**

**and her "roommates" who moved out are 2 of the 4 I befriended, Natalie came in their room and did the same with them and they have bruises to prove the wiping, and Natalie opened the windows and turned the fan on in THEIR room, so when they went to close them Natalie said "No!, leave it!, it's too hot in here!", so I just went and told her off "Shut the fuck up Natalie!, it's not your room and nobody wants to deal with your bitchiness!"**

**yeah anyways it was literally hell!,**

**-Blackwolf0603**

* * *

- 2 weeks later-

Sakura woke up 6:30 am and walked to the kitchen, still in her white and red cloud pajamas, she the grabbed a cup from the cupboard then filled in with water and drank it, she then leaned against the counter and a piece of paper caught her eye, it was a note from her father,

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your mother and I are gone on a mission and will be gone for a week,  
you will be in charge until we are back,_

_best of luck,_

_Your father, Pein_

Sakura smirked 'this is going to be fun' she thought, she then turned her head to the clock, it read 6:45 am, Sakura grinned as she walked to her father's office and turned on the intercom,

**"Good morning Akatsuki!, this is your princess and I am happy to say I am in charge for a week as father and mother are on a mission, I expect everyone to be in the meeting room in 5 minutes!"**

Sakura's voice rang through the halls and rooms of the base, as no foot steps, running or voices were heard through the hall, the princess of Akatsuki got angry,

**"Akatsuki!, I said get up!, I want you in the meeting room!, get up now!" **

Sakura said in a slightly angry voice, there was still no movement heard through the halls, so now our favorite cherry blossom showed the Akatsuki how strong and vicious a "fragile" flower can be,

Sakura grabbed the microphone and yelled in it,

**"Akatsuki GET UP!, I SAID ****_MOVE!_****, THE LAST PERSON TO THE MEETING ROOM WILL BE CLEANING ****_ALL_**** THE BATHROOMS FOR 1 WEEK!, YOU HEAR ME!, DID I STUTTER, MOVE!",**

the sound of doors slamming, tripping, cursing and running echoed through the hallways as all the Akatsuki rushed to the meeting room, Sakura smirked, her work was done, now she walked towards the meeting room as Deidara, Hidan and Tobi speed past her.

* * *

Everyone was present in the room except Zetsu and Kakuzu, Sakura sat in the chair her father would usually sit in as they all waited, 5 minutes passed by and Zetsu emerged from the floor, so now Kakuzu would be the one the clean the bathrooms, Sakura smirked,

then a couple minutes after, Kakuzu entered the room as Sakura said "Kakuzu, your on bathroom cleaning duty for a week", Kakuzu mumbled something under his breath as he sat down,

"Ok, I called this meeting to order to discuss missions, Deidara and Sasori, your mission is to gather information on where the 3 tails, 7 tails, and 8 tails are" Sakura said as Deidara and Sasori nodded,

"Zetsu, monitor the 9 tails container and the 1 tails, we need to know they're progress to know what we are up against" Sakura said as Zetsu also nodded,

"Hidan and Kakuzu, my father left a list of bounties to capture, so your mission is to gather bounties of all 7 people" Hidan and Kakuzu nodded as the thought of money lightened up Kakuzu's mood a little from the thought of doing cleaning duty,

"Kisame, your going to be doing a solo mission to take out a few ANBU from Konoha that are advancing toward Ame to gather information" Sakura said as Kisame grinned, the mission awakening his bloodlust,

" Tobi, accompany Sasori and Deidara on their mission" Sakura said as Tobi yelled joyfully

"Yay!, Tobi gets to go with sempai on his and Sasori-sempai's mission!" then Deidara groaned as he slightly glared at the Akatsuki's princess,

"Itachi, meet me in my dad's office after the meeting, this meeting is over" Sakura finished as everyone exited the room.

* * *

Sakura entered her father's office as Itachi followed her,

"My dad said to keep you around for guidance and to accompany me when I go into Ame" Sakura said as she handed Itachi a note that was addressed to Itachi from Pein, Itachi read the letter and nodded then Sakura went to turn on the intercom,

**"Akatsuki that are going on mission!, I expect you out of the base in half an hour!, Kakuzu you will begin cleaning when you get back, the due date to be back is in 5 days, good luck!"**

Sakura said as she and Itachi walked to the kitchen, there was nobody there so Sakura decided it was the day to go shopping.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi went into Ame to go shopping for food, Itachi left behind his Akatsuki cloak to avoid unwanted attention,

the two entered a "grocery shop" [like the one in land of waves with sakura and tazuna but more food] and they chose the necessary supplies, after 30 minutes the Sakura paid for the food with money that her parents left her, much to Kakuzu's dismay, and afterwards the two bought some dango and went home.

* * *

After Sakura and Itachi put away the food, the two went outside to the training field and sat under a tree and they ate dango, it was quiet for some time until Sakura decided to say something,

"So, how have things been so far today for you Itachi?" Sakura asked

"Hn good, until a certain someone woke me up in a very annoying way" Itachi answered as he slightly glared at the cherry blossom seated next to him, Sakura scooted a little away from him,

"Sorry Itachi" Sakura apologized,

"I was just kidding, I'm always up at 6:30 am but it was annoying" Itachi said, Sakura stuck her tongue out at Itachi's way and asked

"Any suggestions?",

"Use a blow horn next time, it'll be faster next time" Itachi said as the two got up and headed back to the base.

* * *

**-With Sasori, Deidara and Tobi-**

"Deidara-sempai! Sasori-sempai!, wait up!" Tobi yelled as he ran until he caught up with Sasori and Deidara,

_'Cherry must be having a blast with Itachi while me and Sasori no Danna are stuck with the idiot'_ Deidara thought, then he came back to reality as Tobi said

"Look Deidara-sempai!, this looks like your art doesn't it?!", in Tobi's hands was a handful of clay from the ground that was atrociously designed, a murderous aura surrounded Deidara as Deidara glared at Tobi and growled

"**Tobi!. your. dead!"**, the area exploded as Deidara and Sasori were carried by a clay bird while burn marred Tobi was sent flying into the opposite direction.

* * *

Until 11pm, Sakura and Itachi talked and trained, the two were now in the living room, sitting on the couch and just talking, Itachi sat normally as Sakura leaned against him [again NOTHING going on between them],

"My father said he wanted me to conduct the next chunin exams, do you think you could help me?" Sakura asked

"Hn sure" Itachi answered, Sakura yawned as her eyelids then closed halfway, Itachi noticed this and said

"Come on Sakura, it's late, time to go to bed", Itachi then stood up and carried Sakura to her room where he placed her on her bed, Sakura was still awake but barely, Itachi sat next to where Sakura laid and stroked her hair for a few minutes, Itachi then stopped and placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead as he then said

"Good night Sakura",

"Good night Itachi" Sakura mumbled as she finally fell asleep, Itachi then exited the room and went to his own.


End file.
